This invention relates to a water outlet head for a sanitary fitting having a shower outlet and a jet outlet, comprising a diverter valve and a manual operator with an elastic cover cap mounted in a housing.
A water outlet head of this type is disclosed in DE-A-36 37 470. It has a jet outlet and a shower outlet which can be used by choice, wherein, when the water flow is turned off, an automatic resetting to the desired switch position takes place. The shower outlet and the jet outlet have separate valves, which are connected together by a rocker arm and which can be operated by pressing on the outside of the cover cap. In this design the two outlets have to be arranged side-by-side at a specific distance, a feature that in some designs is significantly less favorable than a concentric arrangement of the two outlets.
CH-A-646 499 discloses a water outlet head, where the jet outlet is arranged concentrically to the shower outlet. With this water outlet it is possible to prevent the automatic resetting of the diverter valve before turning off the water flow. However, a gripping head has to be rotated into a predetermined position, and such rotation is hardly possible with one hand.